With Only The Stars Watching
by Sody-Pop
Summary: Kendall doesn't think Kick can learn brilliance. Kick doesn't think Kendall could pull off a stunt. Now they have one month to prove one another wrong or they might have to give their own art up! Kindall   P
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in Mellowbrook, bright, sunny, with fluffy white clouds dappling the sky. Birds chirp, friends talk, and everybody has a good time. However, we are not concerning ourselves with HERE. a few blocks away, in the school most children dread, there is actually something remotely INTERESTING going on.

It was afterschool, in detention. Kick had been sent to detention for disrupting class. Normally, that would have been at least SOMEWHAT bearable to him, after all, he could think of ideas for new stunts. However, this time was different, because Kick was trapped.

Trapped in detention. With KENDALL.

I know what you're thinking, wait WHAT! Kendall never gets detention! But alas, she was, and it was ALL. KICK'S. FAULT.

"I cannot believe you, CLARENCE! It is perfectly okay for you to ruin your own life by acting like a cretin, but it is NOT okay to ruin mine! I can't believe you got me a detention, of all things! Of all the nerve!..."

Kick groaned and hit his head on the desk. Kendall was REALLY boring him, and she wouldn't SHUT UP! couldn't she realize that he barely understood one word she was saying? UGHHHH...

"Honestly, do you think it's EASY maintaining perfect grades?" Kick caught that part. His bored features turned into a glare as he replied:

"Well it can't be THAT hard, if you can do it! Anyway, I don't have time for grades- I'm too busy being AWESOME."

"Pfft, like being a total moron is THAT hard. Anybody could do those stunts!"

"Stunting is an ART. Unlike YOUR books and nerdy stuff."

"Education is MUCH more artistic than stunting! Thats animalistic behavior!"

"Well it's your own fault! You've never had a taste of AWESOME!"

"Fine then" Kendall said, crossing her arms. Kick froze for a moment. "waitwhu?" he said, unsure of what had happened. Kendall agreed with him! Next thing he knew it would be raining lizards! Kendall rolled her eyes.

"I've never had a taste of 'awesome', but you've never had a taste of 'brilliant'. So lets make a deal." She said, her eyes becoming mischevious.

Kick eyed her suspiciously. "What kind of deal?"

"We'll give each other a month. Every night, we'll meet at some common meeting place nobody else knows about and try to teach one another. One hour at the minimum. If I can do a stunt by the end of the month, I win. If you get all A's on testing day, which is in a month, you win. Loser has to give up their 'art' for a week. ONE. WHOLE. WEEK." She held out her hand, tempting him to decline.

Kick gave her his signature smirk "I never back away from a challenge," he said, taking her hand "and I NEVER lose a bet.


	2. Chapter 2

***I do realize half the story is in italics. my stupid computer wouldn't let me change to normal font .**

Kendall climbed out her window. She had to go meet Kick for their arrangement. They had both decided that it was best to work this out at night, since one didn't want to be seen with the other. She glanced at her watch. It was 8:00 at night.

Kendall tugged at her shoulder bag. In it were some books, a helmet, and kneepads. Since Kick would most likely force her to do something that would end painfully, she skipped out on her usual skirt and wore pants. Kendall sighed, she would NEVER be able to get her required 8 hours of sleep now!

Kendall trudged to Widowmakers Peak. Kick, apparently, had found the 'most awesome yet available meeting place ANYWHERE.' She was supposed to meet him at Widowmakers peak so he could take her there. After finally scaling the climb, she met Kick at the top.

"What took you so long?"

"Nevermind that, where's this place you told me about?"

Kick slammed his skateboard to the floor, then picked up Kendall. "Clarence..." she said threateningly. "Hold on!" he commanded, then dove down the impossible cliff. Kendall clutched Kick tightly, screaming like her life was dependent on it. Which in a way, it was.

They were gaining speed quickly, passing their surroundings in a blur. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kick grabbed a tree and swung them both into a cave. Kendall landed face first, and quickly got up and dusted herself off. "You could give me a warning beforehand CLARENCE!" _She snarled. Kick merely shrugged "If I did, would you have come?" he asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He did have a point though._

_ The cave was INSANELY large, with enough room to study and prepare Kendall for her stunt. It was well concealed, and Kendall bet the only reason Kick found it was some sort of failed stunt. It had a surprisingly clear view and was lighted well, despite it being wonderfully hidden from all suspecting eyes._

_ Despite the crazy ride to get here, it was perfect._

_ Kendall gave up and sat down. "Okay Clarence, start your watch. Your tutoring begins now. Then we can get into stunts." Kick was going to protest, but thought better of it and sat down. Kendall handed him a book __The Westing Game.__ She pulled out her own copy and began reading the first few pages. Then, she moved over so that instead of facing Kick, she was next to him. _

_ "Now Kick, try to remember who these people are, because that's important. This is a mystery, so feel free to put a mark in places you think may hold clues. After all, annotating leads to better reading..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this chapters short, I didn't realize my idea for this chapter would be so easily explained in such few words. Enjoy!**

Kick sat in the cave, trying his best to pay attention. The only reason he really cared about what Kendall was saying was because he REALLY didn't want to lose the bet. Kendall was so hard to pay attention to though... He could barely understand what she meant. He found his thoughts drifting, despite his effort to keep attentive.

Just as Kendall began asking about what he thought of what was happening so far, his watch beeped. His hour was up! He leapt out of his sitting position with a cry of "WOOHOO!" and got out his skateboard. Kendall seemed less than pleased at this, but rolled her eyes and got up. "Sooo... what are we doing for MY training?" Kendall asked, preparing herself for the worst.

Kick grinned. "First," he said confidently, "were going to teach you how to skateboard." Kendall seemed genuinely surprised at this. She was obviously expecting him to slam her on a skateboard and force her down some cliff.

" I'm not expecting you to be able to do a stunt without first knowing how to skateboard."

"Its just, I..."

"Believe me, as much as I believe in learning from experience, sending you down some cliff without you knowing how to control your skateboard would be dooming you. So calm down and step on the board."

Kendall obliged, but her coordination betrayed her and she immediatley fell off. "Steady," Kick commanded, "try just putting one foot on the board." Kendall had better success and was able to skate a little bit forwards. She still refused to allow her other leg up on the board. Kick sighed. This would be a long night.

By the time her hour was up she progressed enough to allow both her feet on the board-so long as Kick held it in place. _Oh well,_ he thought, _I have all month._


	4. Chapter 4

"The lake would be PERFECT then! We could pull off the perfect water stunt AT NIGHT! Think about it Kick, it would be AWESOME!" Such was the suggestion of an excited blonde trying to give ideas to a young daredevil. Gunther knew that Kick would jump right on it! As they walked through the hallway, he waited for a response. What he got wasn't what he was expecting though...

"I'm not sure Gunther, I've been kind of tired lately. Maybe we should lay off nighttime stunts."

Almost immedietley Wacky Jackie jumped out of a locker. "What! Kick, no! What would even posses you to pass out on a stunt?" Kick was obviously at war with himself. It took him a little bit to reply, but when he did, he did as casually as he could manage. "I'm just tired. I want to save all my energy up for my stunting, so I need sleep." What a blatant lie. Gunther knew very well that the adrenalaine rush made up for his lack of sleep. But Gunther didn't question it. He knew Kick had his secrets, like what the color of his hair was. So he kept silent as kick walked off.

"Something is definitely wrong" He and Jackie spoke in unison.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Kick laughed as he and Kendall sped down the cliff. Kendall, who in the days that had past had grown quite used to the drop and had quit screaming her lungs out. She even bordered on enjoying the ride. That was good. It was the first step.

They swung themselves into the cave and quickly landed on their feet. Kendall quickly pulled out the math books she brought. She had decided to alternate subjects every day, to cover the most material. Today was the first day of algebra. "Alright Kick, you know how to solve for a variable, right?" Kick gave her a 'please-translate-that-into-words-I-understand' look. Kendall sighed. "Find out what the missing number is?" Kick looked like he had an important epiphany. "Ohhhhhh..." he reflected. Kendall snickered.

Kick was pretty good with simpler algebra problems, but he had trouble grasping more complex ones. Kendall spent most of the hour explaining to him how they worked, but by the time the hour was up, he had only gotten 7 of the 10 problems they worked on correct. It was okay though, he was making good progress, and this was only the first lesson.

Kendall, Kick had learned, was nothing if not obstinate. She refused to give up when she wanted something and had made pretty remarkable progress in the past three days. She was able to skateboard a bit at a moderate pace with nobody holding her, though she didn't keep her leg up very long. Kick was impressed, he honestly didn't expect her to be so persistent. Kendall was full of surprises, he guessed.

**Alright, here's my newest chapter! I hope you liked it, I really wanted to add Gunther into it. It seems that most fics either completely obliterate him, or he interferes and either spies on or plans the entire thing. I really didn't want to do that here, but I had to add him, he's such a fun character! Do you guys think that he and Jackie should find out whats happening? Or no?**


End file.
